User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars
Second Archive This is my second archive. If we were having a conversation please put RE: In the topic title as remember, as always. Please actually put a topic title in. LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ Judge The job is yours, welcome aboard...judge. Of course I'll need time to finish the tournamnet. Also, how exactly am I supposed to recruite participants for the tournment? ComicMaster619 (talk) 01:24, February 13, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 The Per Responds. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) UA Yeah, you can create more than one ultimate art for the magic, but ONE slayer uses only ONE ultimate art. [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 02:36, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ah, no problem then! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 02:46, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah, I need help with alot. Like, how do I add images, and what templates should I be using? Cuz I'm pretty confused. TheEXFactor (talk) 22:19, February 15, 2016 (UTC) TheEXFactor Yeah, I don't really get the image thing. Can you like give me an example TheEXFactor (talk) 00:21, February 16, 2016 (UTC) TheEXFactor The Per Responds II Yeah, this volume surprised the shit outta me. All my favourite characters except Nora and Yang died, dammit. Anyway, onto your question- I'd avoid doing this, really. It's a bit redundant giving there's already Slayer Magic which can be expanded to do all these things depending on how you use it. Though, for Holy, if you still want to do it, since we don't have a proper White Arts article you can expand on the idea and come back. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:49, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Everyone who died has red-orange hair. Nora must be protected. Anyway, sure, you can send me a mega-list, I don't mind- I generally read over three pages of ideas from other people a week anyway. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:36, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, would both have any significant variations? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:38, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, it really isn't about the type of slayer magic (they're all the same really- Devil Slayers, God Slayers, and Dragon Slayers just have small differences), it's more to do with what you do with your own element- in this case, unless specified otherwise, it'd be a bit like Gajeel's Iron DS. Anyway, most God Slayers have a special spell which has to do with a god of their element; for example, Zancrow has Flame God's Kagutsuchi, which is a god of fire in Shinto. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:09, February 18, 2016 (UTC) No worries. I love Fire Emblem lmao, I remember starting with the Tellius games. Anyway, sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:28, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Fire Emblem, eh? So, I see you are also a fan of the awesomeness that be Fire Emblem...and you like Lucena? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Eh, I prefer Cordelia myself...probably because she shares the same VA as Tsubaki Yayoi...and I like Tsubaki. I also like Nowi, not gonna lie. Loli Dragon is OP ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Mokushiryu (talk) 10:17, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Fire Emblem Yeah..I gathered you liked Lucena...but can she defend her championship title? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Lon'qu...I actually felt sorry for him after finding out the reason why he doesn't like being near women. In your opinion, who is best future child? I'd say Severa...since superior Tsundere daughter...but I'd also say Gerome cuz Batman. Mokushiryu (talk) 17:53, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Bosco permission Do I have your permission to reference your Bosco in an OC i'm working on? - Chelia-chan 20:57, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Nothing big, just saying that she has a job in the capital city. - Chelia-chan 21:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Tbh, I wasn't really feeling the construction template. But, I really do like my property template, and I wish to keep it... sorry :/ - Chelia-chan 21:09, February 18, 2016 (UTC) The Per Responds III I'd make some distinctions between your versions and his; other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:40, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Ludgar Go ahead. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 19:50, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Crashing Wave Member Do you think Mirajane could join Crashing Wave? Chelia 02:50, February 21, 2016 (UTC) The Per Responds IV Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:23, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Army-Breaking Hundred Elegances Style (破軍百花流, Hagun Hyaga-ryū). Here ya go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Sig It's a little more complicated than giving you the code. It requires an explanation and I don't feel like explaining it, there's more than one page that has to be made and what not -- the basic design coding is here. I didn't make it though, just grabbed it and modified the links and colors. 13:18:19 Mon By signature box, I assume you mean preferences? In that, I put: . Obviously, you would change the username to yours. You have to create an autosig page (literally User:Username/autosig) and input the template there after you've made the sig page that I linked you earlier. I'm glad you figured out on your own, it's a helpful journey for all. I honestly wasn't in the mood to explain, hence why the explanation is coming now. 06:04:29 Sat Jigoku Finals So the next rounds have been posted for the Jigoku Games. I know your fight has yet to be reviewed, but the judges in charge of that are a bit busy right now to write. People will have until the 28th UTC to complete their fights. This is a battle between the five sentinels to see who will be the leader among you. I know this is one day shorter than the last round, so I apologize, but we want to wrap this up quick now that the 5 sentinels have been chosen. If you advance, it will be a 3 person fight for the title as leader. Best of luck! --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 Hey there! So I have the basic set up all ready for the Grand Magic Games X800, so check it out and let me know if I need to clarify anything. The matches have been fully posted for day 2, as well as which match you will be judging. If you know who you are going to have as your two 2-man teams, let me know and I can fill in the day 3 matches. Other than that, you will still have until April 1st to edit your characters, unless you feel they are ready and you want to start sooner than that. Hope youre excited, because I know I am! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:30, February 22, 2016 (UTC) The Ash Responds Hmm, nice concept actually. Go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:26, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately, I can't allow giving her a girlfriend. The site doesn't allow romantic relationships to be made with canon to fanon characters. The rule was made by Zico, and we follow it. Her bisexuality is something that could probably be done, though. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:02, February 23, 2016 (UTC) The Per Responds V Damn that show went downhill lmao. Anyway, sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:15, February 23, 2016 (UTC) It's breddy gud already. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:34, February 23, 2016 (UTC) You gotta think of a background. Anyway, sure, go ahead to both of those. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:32, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Also, it's up to you, really; I mean, it is your own version. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:37, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Done! Enjoy yer hiatus :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:53, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. And with the review, give me some time after exam period is over. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:52, February 29, 2016 (UTC) The person needs to be gone for six months- Raze has only been gone for five. Just make your own version. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:29, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Done. Also, if you didn't (I can't remember), you have permission now :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:37, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:13, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:03, March 7, 2016 (UTC)